Michael "Hydra" Kerdtz
"It looks like I always have to miss something when I'm gone." - Hydra, as he saves Inferno from Zach. Hydra is one of the Grand Seven, a team of the most elite members of the Everstar Empire and the brother of Cyanide Kerdtz. Looking up to his brother, he begins a quest to gain power. Over the two year skip between parts I and II, he becomes one of the most elite member. However, he turns down the title of Lord, as he only wants to serve the Empire and doesn't care about titles. Despite this, he becomes a member of the Seven Emperors Alliance in Part III. His roles in Empire: Rise to Freedom are exactly the same as the original. Empire Part I During this time, he joins the Everstar crew and is only able to use swords, rather than any powers. After the death of his brother at the assault of Norman I's HQ, he swears to become stronger. So, during the course of the series, he gains the ability to manipulate ice and becomes an expert in using his new power. At the assault on Grand Tower, he fights multiple Grand Admirals and is able to defeat them with relative ease. He has a comedic friendship with Kenna throughout their missions together. However, Kenna defects from the crew after the assault on Grand Tower, leaving Hydra by himself. Empire: Part II His first appearance is when he saves Inferno from the muscular OZ member, Zach. He fights the large man with his swords and is able to take him down with relative ease. Afterward, he joins the fight against Ash and is able to combat him with his ice powers. As the ice melts, it covers the ground in water, disabling Ash's powers. The two then engage in a fight with swords, ultimately leading to Hydra's victory. When the counterattack on Dark Hades begins, he leads the attack. He takes down multiple prison wardens and paves the way for the rest of the crew. He later joins the fight on the island and escapes with the rest of the crew. After meeting the Emperors, Hydra trains as well. He does pass the test, but doesn't take the title due to him not feeling the need to have a title. During the fight against the OZ army, Hydra faces off against several of Roy's highest ranking Captains. At the end of the fight, he is seen celebrating with his friends. Empire: Part III During the assault on World Headquarters, Hydra takes on the role of leading an army of sixty thousand men against the Grand Admirals of the World Government. He also takes on the most powerful of the ex-leaders of the World Government. The ex-leader has the power to bend reality and heal rapidly. However, Hydra eventually sees a weakness in his power and is able to freeze, then shatter him. At the end of the battle, he looks ahead at the world they made free. Legion His role is very minor in Legion. Despite being heavily injured in the beginning of the Light Novel, he fights against the corrupt Empire and dies at the hands of Everest, along with Jackal and Havoc. Epilogue (Empire: Rise to Freedom) At the end of the story, he sails off onto the ocean once again, hoping to find somewhere he can call home. He eventually becomes a professor at a college in a small village. He looks at his class and sees their smiling faces as they goof around. He expresses how happy he is that he helped create a world where kids don't live in fear of the World Governement.